SA Meets the Host Club
by kitty210
Summary: Tadashi's mom has a big surprise for the S.A. crew! They have to go to Ouran, where the infamous Host Club are! Chaos and disaster will ensue at Ouran! Sorry, I'm not very good at summaries but please read! The main characters are the main characters of the shows. So, hope you like it! :D


**Kitty210: I know I have other stories to finish but I wanted to do this for some time. **

**Hikari: I can't wait to see what the story is going to be! **

**Akira: Oh~ My sweet little Hikari is so excited! (Flowery background appears behind her while she hugs Hikari)**

**Kei: Can we just start this? You are wasting my time with this petty dialogue. **

**Kitty210: Uwahhh! (Tears of rivers flow down my face) Kei is being a meany- butt!**

**Akira: Now, Kei. That is no way to treat the authoress when she is being kind enough to even let a monster in this story!**

**(Megumi pops out of nowhere with her sketchbook)**

**Megumi: Kitty210 doesn't own us! (Just pretend that when Megumi talks in this dialogue it's in her sketchbook)**

**~~Line Break~~**

It was a normal day in S.A. Hikari was ranting on about how she will finally beat Kei, who in return is just taunting her by calling her,' Miss Rank Two.' Tadashi was gobbling up the cheesecake that Akira made and Akira was trying to at least restrain herself from beating the crud out of him. But unfortunately, Akira couldn't control herself so poor Tadashi was left on the cold hard ground, twitching. Ryuu was tending to his animals, and the twins were trying and failing to catch Ryuu's attention.

But all of that was interrupted by Tadashi's mom. When she walked in nobody noticed her until she impatiently cleared her throat catching the attention of the S.A. group. Tadashi magically stopped twitching and stood up to greet his mom. This only resulted in being ignored by her. Everyone lined up in attention because it was so rare to see Tadashi's mom visit the S.A. Kei was the first one to speak up out of all of them," Mrs. Karino, what can we do for you today?"

"I was just here to inform you about the transfer." Mrs. Karino said.

All the S.A. teens just stared at Mrs. Karino dumbly, well almost all of them. (Cue arrow pointing at a sheepish Tadashi)

Mrs. Karino raised an eyebrow at Tadashi who in return hid behind Akira. That was a bad choice. Akira turned around glaring at Tadashi, who was trying to back up to the farthest wall. The others just turned around to give Tadashi a questioning gaze unlike Akira who was currently beating the crap out of Tadashi.

Mrs. Karino sighed and explained to the S.A. group," It seems my son has forgotten our talk yesterday. You see I have set all of you up to go to the prestigious Ouran Academy. I am a friend of the Chairman and he wanted to see what would happen if the S.A. would go there. I agreed and told Tadashi to inform all of you. But it seems he hasn't." Mrs. Karino sent a glare towards the already dead Tadashi, who in return just twitched and groaned.

"I see. Then is there anything else you have to tell us?" Kei asked, rather intrigued by the sudden turn of events.

"Your uniforms will arrive tomorrow and knowing Hikari, she can wear the boy's uniform if she wants. You shall also be going to Ouran the day after tomorrow. So, I hope you good luck and don't mess things up." Mrs. Karino said, taking her leave.

At first they were all shock, except of course our dear Tadashi who is still 'dead.' Until, Hikari lifted her fist up in the air while giving a small jump. Her face had a big grin which made everyone confused. Seeing their confused gaze Hikari enthusiastically explained that she could finally beat Kei at another school and was plainly excited to just go to a new school. Akira suddenly had a flowery background and started to animatedly talk on how her Hikari was so cute. So, the day continued by not making the teens worried about going to a different school. I mean they have done tons of impossible things; going to a different school couldn't be that bad. Could it?

**~~Line Break, go to Music Room 3~~**

As soon as the last guests walked out of the doors, Kyoya clapped his hands together to grab the attention of the other hosts. The hosts looked at each other confusedly, but nonetheless walked up to Kyoya. Once everyone was there Kyoya started," I have called at this sudden meeting to tell you that we will have temporary students staying here for a while. Luckily I told you all or Tamaki would have told you at the last minute."

"But, Mommy dear~~ I would do no such thing!" Tamaki whined, going to his depressed corner.

"Well, _Daddy dear_ it seems you haven't told them now so I suppose I'm right." Kyoya responded, pushing up his glasses.

"Kyoya-sempai? Who are the students?" Haruhi asked out of curiosity.

"I'm going to say their names by rank since they are from the infamous group S.A." Kyoya said, flippig a few pages.

"**Isn't that where you go to a school only to get ranked by your grade?**" The twins asked in unison.

"I hope they are nice?! Nee, Takashi?" Hunny asked looking up at Mori, who just grunted to give a reply.

"As I was saying they are Takishima Kei, Hanazono Hikari, Yamamoto Jun, Yamamoto Megumi, Karino Tadashi, Toudou Akira, and Tsuji Ryuu." Kyoya informed.

"Alright men! We will give the S.A. group a proper host club introduction!" Tamaki yelled out, now out of his corner.

Kyoya sighed," Tamaki I think I'll be the one to prepare the introduction."

"Bu-bu-but, I wanted to do it!" Tamaki cried out and going back to the corner.

"Just ignore him. We have to give our guest a proper introduction, don't we?" Kyoya asked with a smile. Though you could see it was a bit forced.

**~~Line Break~~  
Kitty210: Oh yeah! I did it! But it is kinda short. But, I am going to make the chapters longer!**

**Kyoya: Go ahead and try that Kitty-san.**

**Tadashi: Hey! What about us?!**

**Kitty210: I have made an arrangement with the help of Kyoya that the S.A. crew will be talking with me in the first dialogue then the OHSHC crew will be in the second.**

**Tadashi: Alright, that sounds good with me. (Walks out while eating a piece of cake)**

**Kitty210: Since that explanation seemed really long so…Hunny! Do the honors!**

**(Hunny sits at a table eating tons of cake)**

**Mori: I'll do it. Like it. Love it. REVIEW IT.**

**Tamaki: You didn't add the exclamation marks!**

**Haruhi: Shut up Tamaki.**

**(Tamaki goes to corner)**

**Twins: Hey what about us?**

**Kitty210: Okay, this is done. Bye Readers!**


End file.
